1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to engine mufflers, and more particularly to a muffler particularly adapted for removable mounting onto an outboard engine for silencing the noise produced by such an engine when it is operated on land as for tune-ups and such.
2. Description of Related Art
The prior art teaches marine mufflers of various types as in U.S. Pat. Nos.: 5,588,888, 4,461,230, 4,019,456, 5,329,074, 4,744,778, 4,786,265, 5,048,291, 4,239,013, 4,779,704, 5,346,416, 5,154,654, 4,643,272 and 5,719,358. Of particular interest is U.S. Pat. No. 5,442,148 to Hensler which teaches an exhaust muffler for outboard motors which is fastened to the rear end of the propeller hub and directs the motor's exhaust back into the hub of the propeller and out through the front of the propeller and the bypass exhaust ports of the motor. The muffler includes an elastomeric member and a blocking member with the blocking member having a pressure relief mechanism.
However, the prior art does not teach that a muffler for an outboard motor may be made in a manner as defined in the present application so as to define the benefits described below. In fact Hensler teaches away from the instant invention in that it teaches that it is necessary to direct exhaust back into the hub rather than to allow it to pass through the muffler. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages as described in the following summary.